What's a Little Vodka?
''What's a Little Vodka? ''is the fifth episode of Battle of Blood Gulch. It was written by Zwd 00:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Plot Checking to make sure the other members of Blue Team were busy, Krayson slid outside. Underneath his helmet, his eyes darted around, trying to find anything, anything, that would lead him to her. So far, nothing. Probably for the best, he thought, though it wouldn't hurt to check the cliffs. As the British Captain made his way towards them, he didn't notice Iron Fist detach himself from the rocks and head after his best friend. ---- "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, I'M NOT A DRINKER!" Samuel Harrison yelled at Geoffrey Jenkins. "Meh," Jenkins replied, "if you don't want to expierience the inhuman pleasure of being un-sober for once in your life, it's no skin off my nose." "My what?" Sam asked, mishearing him. Strangely, things were seeming a little dizzy and fuzzy. "Don't be mean to the new kid," Swanson said, swollowing a bite of pizza the Blues where having for a makeshift dinner, "Krayson's already slipped him enough to knock out a small elephant. Non-achoholics' tolerence is suprisingly large, believe it or not." Sam forced some of the cotton out of his brain and focused on what Swanson had just said. "You mean to tell (hic) me," he began, absentmindedly taking another sip, "that Krayson has been (hic) slipping me alchohol?" "Poshhhh," slurred Martinez, who looked ready for a nap, "what's a little Vodka?" Sam glared at him, and wondered why he had three arms. ---- Krayson continued his treck, and reached the small rounded area, giving him a perfect view of Red Base. Suddenly their was a flash to his right. A small beep, beep! sounded on his headset. He pressed a button, allowing a small message of text to flash on his headset. Krayson. It's been too long. Krayson grinned. It'' had'' been too long. He typed back a message. Let's get this straight. I won't tell them if you stay away. Fair enough. Promise? Promise. Sure? When I make a promise, I bloody keep it. Not always. That time, there was nothing I could do. The buggers where holding me down. Hmmm. Agreed? Fine. Just don't let them know. Won't. Unknown to Krayson, Iron Fist watched as he tapped the Morse Code. "What is he doing?" Iron Fist whispered. ---- "Okay...." Jenkins began, "I have never ever (hic).... been positive." "That doesn't (hic) count," Swanson said angrily, "we all (hic) no it! Your turn, Martinez!" "Ummmm," Martinez said. This game had never been his best. "I have never ever... rode a dragon." The others stared at him, then took another drink. "Okay," Sam said. He had tried fighting the alchohol, but in the end, it was too strong. "I have never ever.... kissed (hic) a girl." "Then (hic) go over to Red Base!" Jenkins said, then howled, "it's what Swanson wants, anyway!" "Shut up!" Swanson yelled, leaping onto Jenkins. The two fought ferocously. "Bar fight!" Martinez cried before joining the fray. Sam could only watch. ---- Alexa leaned against the wall, trying to relax before bed. She needed it, just so she could lock her door. She suddenly squinted. She could make out the purple of the Revenant, and beyond it, a soldier wearing Red armor scurrying over it. Maddox, she thought, sighing. She jumped off, jogged over to him. He was bent over a small compartment, reaching in. Alexa caught sight of his bald head, and the deep burns on it. She winced. What could have caused those? "Maddox?" she said. He jumped, turning around quickly. "Oh, it's you, Alexa." he said quickly, "I was just... ahhh... I thought you were... ummm..." Suddenly their was a flash of plasma from an overheated core. While Alexa took a step backward, Maddox gave a yelp, and dove backward, rolling on the grass until he came to a stop. Alexa ran over to him. He was pulling himself up, and looked embarrased. "Ummm... that was... an accident," he said, "that almost never happens now." "What's it with you and plasma flashes?" Alexa asked, "it's just a flash of light." Maddox noddded. "Well...ahhh... when I was in ONI, hmmm, I was given one assignement.... find out how the Covenant made their plasma. I had an idea, and tried to make it... it worked, ahhhh,.... but too well. Their was quite an explosion." He winced and rubbed his head. Alexa noticed the burns again. "Someone else died that night," Maddox said, "he pushed me out of the way of the explosion. His name was....ummmm.... Harrison, I think. And the new Blue. I just keep praying he's not H's son. To know that I caused his father do die..." Maddox hung his head. Alexa noticed the cool, calm persona had vanished. In it's place was a broken man. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Wanna fix this plasma core?" she asked. Maddox looked at her, then smiled. "Love too." ---- Morning dawned early at Blood Gulch. Krayson stirred slightly. He jerked up. He must have slept on the cliff again. Hummming, he made his way back to Blue Base. As he reached the door, he noticed something was wrong. Their was not the usual morning sounds. Walking inside, he found the Blues laying on the floor, passed out. Groaning, Krayson said to himself, "This is why I lock up the drinking locker." ----------------------------------------- Sam yawned, and tried to move. For some reason, he couldn't. It felt like a sledgehammer had been dropped on his ever loving head. "Morning," came a British accent on top of him. He looked up, seeing a cobolt-armored soldier looking at him. "Krayson," he muttered, "you spiked my drinks." "Naturally, mate," Krayson said, helping him up, "you disliked my drinking so much that I wanted you to know what you were missing." "Crappy way to show me," Sam said, "I told the guys some things I don't want to admit." "Nah," Krayson said, "they were even drunker than you. Chances are they won't even remember. By the way, why does Jenkins look like someone tried to gouge his eyes out, Swanson look like a zombie, and Martinez like he dominated the whole group?" "Something about Alexa," Sam said, "I don't really remember..." Krayson smiled, then said, "On that count, why where you following me, mate?" Sam briefly wondered what Krayson was talking about, when someone said, "You always could spot me, bud." Iron Fist stepped out of the shadows, "and I've got some questions myself." "Shoot." "What were you doing last night?" Krayson paled briefly, then calmed down. "Nothing, mate." Iron Fist had just spent a night watching his best friend. He was in no way in a good mood. "It's that person, isn't it? My god, I can see it. What is it? A robot, an assassin, a girl, who?" "No-one!" Krayson said, his voice rising, "I was just thinking, that's all." Iron Fist stepped forward, rage in his face. "Listen, buddy. I would take a bullet for you, you know that. And forgive me for saying this, but if you don't tell me who you were talking to, I...will...pound...your...face...in!" Krayson looked like Iron Fist had already punched him in the face. Sighing, he pulled off his gloves. "I'm sorry, mate." he said, "le'ts go." To be continued.... Category:Battle of Blood Gulch